


Communication is Key

by deenowr



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Ex-Robins, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Robin - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team as Family, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deenowr/pseuds/deenowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike the Batgirls, the Ex-Robins (and Robin) don't get along. Like, at all. After a call from a fed up and very determined Oracle, Bruce knew that something had to be done. The good news is, Oracle sent him a complete teamwork program list that could be applied to solve the tension between the Robins and allow positive interaction. The bad news? Bruce has to facilitate the entire whole-day session.<br/>Its like the Goddamned Batman didn't have enough on his plate already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teamwork Program

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, here's another idea I thought of and was like, 'sweet. It sounds fun to write so why not give it a try?'.  
> Firstly, I'd like to tell you that I don't really follow the comics - nah, I read everything I have from wikipedia/DC comics database and research from other written works. I can't really afford the comics, so I just do what I can.  
> Hope I got them in-character and stuff. This is a bit out of canon, I guess, but in here; Dick and Jason have a lot of issues with each other, Bruce and Jason have problems with each other, Damian has a problem with everyone except Dick and Bruce - and Tim's the most normal. Except for when it concerns Damian.  
> Well, enjoy!

The thing is; Bruce saw it coming a long time ago – he didn’t even need to be the world’s greatest detective to do that.

“You know I’m right, Bruce. They’re not getting along and any day now someone’s going to get killed. And I’m not surprised if that day comes sooner than you think,” Barbara stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

She couldn’t see Bruce’s face and he couldn’t see hers because she had contacted him on his cell phone. It was rare that she did that, but Barbara felt that their discussion was… not exactly private, but it needed to be carried out without being overheard. Okay, so it was private.

And the Batcave was safe; safer than the President’s safe room or whatever, but anyone could be there. Namely; those who were the topic of their discussion.

“…” That was the reply Barbara received from the Goddamned Batman.

Bruce had never liked being wrong. Actually, few people did… so Barbara could forgive him this time round.

“Admit it, Bruce. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin – your _sons_ , if I may – don’t get along well. And I guess we can try to ignore it and just hope that one day they can breathe the same air without trying to kill each other; but it’s jeopardising the mission. Any mission that they have to work together on,” Barbara said.

And that was a killer line right there – because Barbara knew how obsessed Bruce could be about the missions they carried out, and she understood. Any simple mistake, even with petty criminals who aren’t armed could go wrong if you weren’t careful.

Everything was a death trap if you were a vigilante.

“…What do you want me to do?” Bruce asked gruffly, almost grudgingly.

Barbara smiled as she leaned back comfortably into her chair. The former-Batgirl knew just which buttons to push and knew Bruce would come around.

“I took Stephanie and Cassandra under my wing, and I’ll admit that I had it easy. Although Batgirl and Black Bat are two very different people, they got along really well right from the start. But even so, their fighting styles contrasted and it was hard for them to carry out a mission in sync – interaction on the field was limited too, so they could only guess what the other planned,” Barbara said.

“So to overcome that barrier, I made sure they practised their sparring and fighting with each other, so each had a chance to be exposed and adapt themselves to their partner. After a while, Batgirl and Black Bat are attuned to each other so they can partner up well,” she explained.

“Now your problem is different than mine. Steph and Cass are good friends – but clearly, your boys aren’t. But here’s the good news, I’ve got footage of them out on the field and they have good cooperation when it comes to fighting – getting down and dirty. Which only leaves you to work on their social interaction and communication with each other,” Barbara announced.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache already forming at the ‘social’ part. “How do you expect me to do that,” It was more of a statement than a question.

Because how.

“Already done,” she said, and Bruce could hear the smug tone in Oracle’s voice, “I sent you a complete detailed program about instilling trust and cooperation among team members. I did some reading around, edited and compiled it just for you,” she said.

That was very helpful of her, Bruce had to admit; but at the same time Barbara’s voice had lowered down a few octaves at the last sentence which meant that she _expected_ him to go through with it. And get results.

Which meant she was tired of the boys’ crap. Which made sense, considering the fact that all of them were connected to her on field missions almost all of the time. So she probably heard every word they exchanged.

“Noted. Thank you,” Bruce said sincerely, but his tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

“My pleasure,” was the fast reply, “I suggest you round them up all together. God knows it would do us all the world of good,” she finished.

And then there was a small ‘click’ before the line disconnected, leaving Bruce with a heavy heart.

* * *

 

_Bzzzt-zzt-zzt._

“Hey, Tim. What’s up?” Dick asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

It was a bit weird to be hearing from Tim because from what Dick knew, Tim just finished a case and usually the younger boy would pass out from lack of sleep and resurface a day later.

“Hi, Dick. Thanks for, um, picking up,” There was a moment’s silence where Dick could hear Tim yawning before Tim continued, “sorry about disturbing you on your day off – but did you get a message from Bruce?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, I did, little bro. About a new case on Killer Croc, right? We’re gonna discuss the details tomorrow morning at the Cave. You… got the same one too?” Dick asked, wrinkling his nose when Tim hummed in confirmation.

There was nothing in the message that Bruce sent him about Red Robin being involved with the case – and it was very unlikely that Bruce forgot.

“It must be a pretty big case,” Dick said after a pause, “hey, you better get some rest or you’ll be dead on your feet tomorrow,” he said.

It was also weird that Bruce would request for Tim’s help when Tim just recently finished his own case, and Bruce knew about it. It couldn’t have slipped Bruce’s mind – the man was sharp.

“I will. G’night,” Tim mumbled back before the line went dead.

Dick could only think that the case was more important than he originally thought.

* * *

 

“Damn. Damn damn damn,” Dick muttered under his breath as he full-out sprinted through the gates that led to Wayne Manor.

He checked his wristwatch, balking at the time and almost spraining his ankle on the cobbled footpath. It was already ten minutes past eight and he wasn’t in the Batcave yet, as Bruce had directed in the message he received.

That same very weird message that Tim, apparently, received too.

“Of all the days, did there really have to be a roadblock today? Really, Gotham?” Dick hissed under his breath as he banged on the grand doors of the mansion.

He could have been earlier – if he didn’t send his motorcycle to a workshop and decided to take a cab to Gotham from Bludhaven. He spent nearly an hour in the taxi on the congested road that nearly drove him crazy – until he saw the time and knew he had to hotfoot it on his own.

Alfred opened the door on the first bang with raised eyebrows.

“A pleasant morning, isn’t it, Master Dick? A bit too early for noise,” Alfred said, and there was clear disapproval in his voice.

“Sorry, Alfie, but I’m late and Bruce is probably frothing mad down there but there was this roadblock going on and my bike was… Jasy?” Dick trailed off in his rambling when he caught the familiar gleam of metallic red over Alfred’s shoulder.

“Jason? What’re you doing here?” Dick asked when his younger brother waved a few fingers at him in greeting.

The Redhood was seemingly putting his shiny helmet down onto the table near the coatrack and his mouth was… clearly full. He was chewing something.

 _Breakfast,_ Dick thought, his stomach rumbling.

Alfred heard and shook his head at Dick disparagingly. “Yes, Master Jason accompanied me for an early breakfast. Master Bruce, fortunately, still hasn’t resurfaced from his study so I doubt he will be furious with your punctuality – however, you really must take better care of yourself. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, or have you forgotten?” Alfred asked.

Two disapprovals in just five minutes.

“Yeah, Dickiebird, how’re you gonna grow strong and healthy if you keep skipping your meals? I know you wanna look pretty in the Nightwing suit, but still,” Jason added gleefully once he had swallowed the mouthful of… whatever he had.

“What are you _doing_ here, Jason?” Dick asked, irritated that he was avoiding the issue.

“Do I really need a reason? Wow, Big Bird, that really hurt my feelings – I used to live here too, y’know? Or did you forget that?” Jason asked, a small smile on his face. But there was an edge to his tone that Dick didn’t like.

“Hard to remember, especially since you don’t hang around here at all. Anyone would think you’ve been trying to avoid all of us – so I really don’t think you’re just here for kicks. Did Bruce send you a message?” Dick asked curtly.

He didn’t mean to sound as sharp as he did, but the last time he saw Jason it didn’t end well. He got a bruised eye and busted lip for all his troubles of talking some sense into Jason. About the ‘no killing’ rule that Jason had broken so many times.

Something flitted across Jason’s face – he looked like he was hurt and for one terrible second, Dick was sure Jason was going to lunge at him.

But thankfully, Alfred (the lifesaver) stepped in between the two.

“Tempers are running high, I see, on such a good morning too. Master Dick, if you follow me to the kitchen I can cook up some eggs and bacon for you. Master Jay, you really should go down to the Cave. Master Bruce requested that he wanted to see you while you are here visiting,” Alfred said pointedly.

“Fine by me, Alfred,” Jason said, shooting Dick one last glower before heading towards the direction of the Batcave.

When he was gone, Alfred shot Dick a tired smile as they made their way to the kitchen. “Master Dick, I invited Master Jason over for a quiet breakfast when I heard tell that he was in the city. A little ‘catching up’, if you may,” Alfred explained.

“Sorry about that, Alfred. It’s good to see Jason, it really is – but we got off the wrong foot last time. Sorry I was being such a jerk,” Dick said sincerely.

Dick’s honesty was always refreshing, and amusement played in the butler’s eyes.

“Apology accepted, Master Dick,” he said graciously. “Now if you’ll settle down and wait five minutes, I’m sure I’ll be able to prepare a meal for you – and hopefully, without any more ‘scenes’,” Alfred finished, already reaching for the pan.

* * *

 

“Baby bird – as much as I’d like to say it’s a pleasant surprise meeting you here – you look like part of the walking dead. Not like that’s not normal but you don’t usually look as dead as you do now. And you can totally trust me, I’d know. Been there, done that,” Jason cackled.

He flopped himself down into a spinning chair nearby and splayed himself out on it, stretching his stiff long limbs as he eyed the other younger male. Red Robin sat cross-legged in the main seat at the big screen, holding a mug.

Tim ignored the morbid joke Jason made and turned his attention to the steaming mug of hot coffee he cradled in his hands like a precious baby.

“What’re you doing here, Jason?” he asked in such a low monotone that it might as well have been a statement.

He didn’t really want to know, because if it was Jason, it was trouble with a capital ‘T’ most of the time. And knowing Jason, he would try to lure Tim into it as well.

Tim preferred what they had now than getting his face beaten in by the former-Robin but still.

“There always has to be a reason, huh?” Jason said, almost sounding bitter. “Y’know what, Timmy? You’re not too bad so I’ll answer that. Alfie invited me for breakfast – and now surprise, surprise. Daddybats wants to see me. Happy?”

“Not particularly. I need to sleep,” Tim said out loud, as if only realising it.

“Yeah? Way to state the obvious. Speakin’ of which… why the Hell are you here, anyway? I heard down the grapevine that Red Robin just busted a case. It took ages for you to get intel on that, some of it if you can recall were so kindly given by yours truly,” Jason sad, smirking.

“You should be getting some serious lovin’ with your bed is all I’m saying,” Jason said.

“Bruce has a case. Needs me and Nightwing,” Tim replied shortly, downing the coffee in one go and scalding his tongue in the process.

“…Huh. You think that the big bad Batman would give you some time off or something. I guess it’s always about the mission, huh?” Jason said.

It was a spiteful jibe and he knew it, but hey. It was anything but a lie.

“Tt. Do not speak of things you are too ignorant to understand, Todd,” A new voice spoke up arrogantly, echoing in the cave, “you might strain that tiny brain of yours,”

Jason looked up to see Damian leaning casually at the top of the flight of steps that led down to the Cave. Jason didn’t hear him enter, probably because a tiny part of his mind was suspicious at the fact that Tim was being put on yet another case just after cracking a difficult one.

He might need to have a talk with Bruce about that – when Jason said ‘talk’ he meant ‘yelling and screaming arguments at a stubborn brick wall that wouldn’t budge’.

Tim, on the other hand, was clearly out of it because he didn’t even spare a glance in the youngest Wayne’s direction and instead, proceeded to make more coffee. Damian could run a sword through him and he wouldn’t care.

“Guess you would know all about that, huh, demon baby? Maybe that’s why Daddy didn’t put you on the case with Dickie and Timmy,” Jason replied, spinning his chair around.

Damian made a show of leaping all the way onto the ground before standing up with his arms crossed and chest puffed out. “I’ll have you know that Father is aware of my level of competency – a level you can only hope to reach, Todd – and has assigned me a case of my own,” Damian said.

“If reaching your crappy ‘level of competency’ means handling the old man’s dirty work for him you can count me out,” Jason said shortly.

Damian opened his mouth, clearly to deliver a scathing reply to Jason’s rebuke which could actually end up with the two scuffling on the ground and wreaking havoc in the Cave when Dick suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

“…Wow. We’re all here, huh? Bruce wasn’t kidding,” Dick said as he surveyed the scene in front of him almost warily.

He looked like he was expecting something to pop up and attack him – and with a tiny assassin, a slightly unstable anti-hero and a sleep-deprived genius in the same space, he had every right to be. At least there wasn’t any blood this time. Not that he could see.

“Where’s the boss?” Jason asked immediately, his earlier grin fading.

His little almost-spat with Dick wasn’t forgotten, and he had been planning to get his ‘little chat’ with Bruce over as quickly as possible – he wasn’t planning on meeting Dick again.

“And what do you mean, Bruce wasn’t kidding?” Tim asked, looking up.

A figure loomed behind Dick before he could provide and answer and gently nudged Dick towards the others. The acrobat didn’t look very happy but he complied, and joined his other brothers.

Their eyes were all registered on Bruce as he walked down; purposeful and grim. If he was dressed in costume right then, it would have looked like he had really terrible news – the Joker was at it again, somebody found out he was Batman, he was going to die in a few days because of a disease…

For a moment, there was a tense silence as the four of them stared at Bruce, hearts beating fast and dread filling their stomachs.

It felt like years before Bruce finally spoke – delivered the verdict.

“We’re,” Bruce took a deep breath, “going to have to play a game,”


	2. Trust Lean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the tension between Dick and Jason is addressed, and here comes the first activity! The 'Trust Lean'. A lot of people have done it, apparently - can't say I have, but it sounds pretty cool.   
> We also get a first look of Damian's problems here, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. This is one of the few ideas that I'm actually having fun writing, so God willing I won't give up so easily - but motivation is much appreciated. Send me feedback, it helps a lot. Enjoy!

All four boys were looking at Bruce like he had gone nuts – and maybe he had, because no way in Hell was this whole scenario going to end well.

Jason, surprisingly, was the first to recover. Maybe because he had always doubted Bruce’s sanity.

“What kinda game?” Jason asked plaintively. “And if you were tryna make a reference to a horror movie, you’re not doing it right – but I gotta admit you can pull it off. Another reference like that and I’ll be pissing my pants,”  

“You, uh… alright, B? I mean, I thought it was a joke at first but this isn’t funny anymore,” Dick said.

The mention of the word ‘horror movie’ and that _Batman_ of all people used it as a reference sent his mind spiralling into dark, unwanted images of what might be happening here. Something that involved death. And a lot of blood.

Tim turned to shoot Dick an incredulous look – his early sleepiness forgotten in his befuddlement. “What do you mean ‘this isn’t funny anymore’? What’s going on?!” he croaked, shoulders tensed.

“As much as I absolutely loathe Drake – I must admit that this is suspicious. What’s happening, Father?” Damian asked, his eyes narrowed to distrustful slits.

Bruce cleared his throat, and there was an immediate attentive silence.

“I wasn’t making a reference,” Bruce said, shooting Jason a look, “of anything. We will be… carrying out a mission. An important mission. Together,” Bruce looked like he regretted the last word, he really did.

“Who is our opponent? Although I would like to point out that I am more than capable to replace Drake and Todd combined, Father, I can see that this foe cannot be taken lightly if it means we are all needed,” Damian said.

He received a glare from Tim and a snort from Jason, but none of them gave him a reply. The mission that Bruce was talking about sounded dangerous and piqued their interest. Even Jason, who was usually adamant at handling Bat-related cases, was quiet.

Bruce felt agitated beneath the surface, unsure on how to break it to the boys that they weren’t going to face an enemy outside.

“It’s true that you can’t take your… opponent lightly. Because your opponent is closer than you think. He’s,” Bruce paused, trying to think up how to phrase it, “the person next to you,” Bruce finished.

Jason stared at Tim, who shrugged and looked at Damian critically, and the youngest was regarding both Tim and Dick almost thoughtfully; as if he was wondering who would be more worthy to take down.

“… Correct me if I’m wrong, B, but – are you expecting us to fight each other out?” Dick asked, a frown marring his features. He didn’t seem to like his own suggestion.

“And what if Father has the intentions to do so? I must say that I’m looking forward to this upcoming… test of strength,” Damian said, looking every bit the evil assassin he was supposed to be brought up to be.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face. “No, this isn’t a test of strength. This mission I’m talking about – it’s important. It will ensure positive interaction that will lead to communication and forge an understanding between parties,” Bruce recited.

There was a pregnant pause where Bruce could see that the boys were mulling it over in their heads.

“…Is this the game? Guessing?” Tim asked uncertainly.

Well, damn. If _Red Robin_ couldn’t get it right, then Bruce knew he was failing miserably at his attempt to make them understand what he was getting to. Which was going to make everything even more awkward than it already was in the first place.

Deciding that he should just hack it, Bruce stated evenly, “We’re going to carry out a few team-bonding activities because there have been too many fights and arguments between the four of you. It is jeopardising the mission, or just about any mission you are partnered up into. We. Are. Going. To. Play. Games,” Bruce finished slowly, almost angrily.

“…Wow. I really wish I got that on record,” Jason spoke up.

“Stop looking at everything like it’s a joke, Jason. This isn’t funny at all. It’s downright embarrassing to think that we can’t get along _at all_ even if we’re bro – even when we’re on a mission; and now we have to result to _this_ ,” Dick said.

It was a slip of the tongue; but Dick almost called them brothers, and everyone present there knew it. The eldest of the four boys was prickling with shame because he felt like it was somehow his fault that things turned out like this. Like he could have tried better, done something.

Jason’s light, almost snarky comments weren’t making things any better – especially since Dick was still sore at him.

“Relax, Dickiebird, you’re always so uptight over everything. Maybe you shoulda been the one who got thrown into the Lazarus Pit – who knows, it might restore your sense of humour. If you had one,” Jason replied, seemingly casual. But his tone was dangerously low.

“Shut up, Todd. Grayson is right. To think that we have to resort to this kind of situation due to our poor performance of teamwork,” Damian, rather surprisingly, said, “is the opposite of amusing. But it does prove my point that missions are more effective when carried out alone and without a hindrance,” he finished.

“Ever thought that you could be the hindrance?” Tim asked pertly, which elicited a growl from Damian.

The argument could have gone on, but Bruce spoke up, “That’s enough! We haven’t even started the first activity and you’re already arguing,” he scolded, and earned himself a mutinous silence.

Bruce couldn’t help but wince inwardly when he sounded very much like a father that was telling off his four sons for squabbling again.

“We need to get this over with, so settle down. The first activity we need to carry out is - ” Bruce was interrupted by a sour-looking Redhood.

“First of all, _we_ don’t have to be doing anything. Sorry, Boss, but I don’t recall signing up for this ‘team’ or whatever it is – thought I got myself a ticket out long ago. You can do this dumb ‘bonding’ thing with them but don’t expect me to join in,” Jason said, jerking a thumb in the other three vigilantes’ direction.

“Second of all, the only reason I came here was because old Alfie asked me to. I was lookin’ forward to meeting him – _just_ him,” Jason tossed Dick a withering glance, “when it looks like the big bad bat had something else in mind. Sorry, but in case you forgot – I have a life outside Gotham now,” Jason finished.

He wanted to mention that he was a part of a better team now. With Roy and Kori, being part of the Outlaws wasn’t so bad. They were good at keeping each other in check, messed up as each of them are.

But it was… sacred. It was one of the few things he had that he didn’t have to share with the rest of them. Something that he had that wasn’t a pass down of the Bat legacy or something of Dick’s. Something he guarded almost jealously.

Jason turned away to go, but Dick stopped him with a firm grip to his arm.

And Jason didn’t know if Dick already forgot the tension between them that; if one wrong move was made, could easily result into a hurtful fight that would not only break a few bones – but probably hearts too. Their relationship was fragile enough as it is.

But this time, Dick shot him a pleading look. “Jay, c’mon, don’t be like that. We have our differences, I’ll admit to that – so Bruce is right. Maybe this program or whatever it is can help us solve those differences. You don’t have to be an official member of the team or whatever since you have your own now… but – but as brothers. Please?” Dick asked.

Jason looked back at the acrobat, feeling all eyes on him, waiting for his decision. Jason wanted to shrug off Nightwing’s hand, stalk off, and maybe vent out his frustrations in a few fights with some scum in an alley somewhere. That was his usual therapy now.

But there was also a note of hope in Dick’s voice – and it was hard to forget how tight he was with Dick back when he was younger. Before he died at the hands of the Joker and got resurrected. It was hard to deny the older man what he wanted when deep down, there was a small part of Jason that still loved Dick and idolised him.

“…Fine. Just ‘cause I have nothin’ better to do anyway,” Jason mumbled in resigned agreement.

Damian scoffed and looked like he was going to say something cutting, but both Dick and Bruce glared at him. So the young Robin automatically closed his mouth and looked sulky.

“So, uh, the first activity?” Tim prompted tentatively.

Bruce was slightly relieved that they could continue. He knew that he could count on Dick when it came to these kinds of events. “The first activity is the Trust Lean. Get into pairs; one person will become the catcher while the other the faller,” Bruce said.

“Cool. I did that at a camp once,” Tim stated.

“Your ‘catcher’ must have failed to catch you, Drake – another explanation concerning your lack of brains,” Damian sneered.

“Damian, stop attacking Tim,” Dick ordered.

“However, you’re not allowed to choose your partners throughout the whole of this program. Every activity will require a change of partners to ensure a fair interaction. Partners will be determined by the names written on these pieces of paper,” Bruce held out his hand which held folded bits of paper.

“Dick and Jason will begin. Step forward to choose one,” Bruce said.

It was funny the amount of work and planning Bruce must have done, but no one said anything – instead, the boys waited in trepidation.

“I got the demon sp – Damian,” Jason announced, correcting his usage of words.

“I got Tim,” Dick said, and he sounded relieved.

“Then pair up. Since Tim mentioned he’s played this before; Tim and Dick will go first,” Bruce directed.

“Tt. Who in the world would ever want to be your partner, Todd,” Damian muttered under his breath.

“Shut up and watch if you wanna do it right, runt,” Jason hissed back, smirking when Damian spluttered.

It was decided that Tim would be the faller first before he switched with the other man. His earlier bewilderment at the ‘games’ that Bruce announced they would be playing was gone, and now he could start to feel tiredness seeping into his bones.

Dick stood a few steps behind him, his arms out and waiting to catch the sleepy younger man.

“Alright, Tim, you ca – WAIT!” Dick yelped, panicked.

It was too late, though, when Tim fell to the floor like a puppet and just lay there, blinking. At the side, Jason looked like he wanted to laugh but refrained with pursed lips while Damian seemed happy that the pair had already failed.

“You were supposed to catch me,” Tim slurred. He didn’t get up, feeling like he could just take a nap right there and then.

“And I was going to, but you just fell without a warning! I wasn’t ready. Man, I’m sorry, Tim. I thought we were going to count or something,” Dick apologised, looking frazzled.

“Do it again?” Tim asked owlishly.

“No. That means Dick gets a negative because he failed to catch you but you get a point because you fell like you were supposed to. You trusted him,” Bruce said in a monotone, writing something down on a clipboard.

The way Bruce said it made Dick feel terrible, but at the same time… “You didn’t say there were going to be scores, B,” he said, looking a bit pissed off.

Bruce didn’t look perturbed as he continued, “Now switch your positions,” was all he said. Instead, he sounded even more determined.

Dick helped pull Tim up and rubbed the younger boy’s forehead, concern on his features – and that made Damian tense beside Jason. The Robin seemed jealous at the amount of attention Dick was showering Tim with, and the slight twist of his upper lip showed it.  

“Okay, Tim, I trust you,” Dick said, looking back at the seemingly dazed Red Robin.

“I trust you too,” was the dull reply he received.

Taking that as a confirmation, Dick closed his eyes and forced his body to relax and fall backward, making sure his instincts didn’t kick in – Batman had taught all of them well, and they could catch themselves when they fell or slipped so it was a challenge in itself for Dick to intentionally fall down without trying to catch himself.

He expected to feel Tim’s smaller, but strong arms enveloping him – so it was a shock when he found himself crashing onto the stone hard floor just like Tim did earlier.

“Tim, you didn’t catch me,” he pointed out weakly.

“…I thought you were going to count. You said that earlier, right?” Tim asked, his face hovering a few inches above Dick’s own. He didn’t sound sorry, more like sleepy – but Dick was going to let that slide and take it as an apology.

“It’s unfortunate, but both of you get zeroes,” Bruce announced, voice betraying none of the disappointment he felt and Dick sighed. “Jason and Damian,” Bruce called, looking sharply at the two.

After a few minutes of heated discussion where Jason looked like he was regretting ever making his decision of staying and Damian kept muttering insults under his breath, they managed to come to a decision where Jason would be the faller first and Damian the catcher.

“I’m warnin’ you – drop me, and you’re dead,” Jason hissed, taking his position. He wasn’t comfortable at all being the one who needed to fall first, but Damian just wouldn’t budge. He could be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to.

“Speak for yourself, Todd. I’m not the one who messes up simple instructions and tasks,” Damian shot back.

Their height difference was obvious and if Damian wasn’t trained by the League of Assassins, Bruce probably wouldn’t make him catch Jason. Jason was so much more heavier and bulkier than Damian – something that Damian could only catch up on when puberty hit him.

Jason took a few deep breaths, heard a grumble of ‘any second now, Todd’ from Damian which riled him up and he toppled backwards, feeling adrenaline rush through his ears and his muscles screaming at him to ‘catch yourself, you idiot!’.

He was surprised to hear a small grunt and then feel Damian’s arms around him as they caught his full weight. Damian held him for almost ten seconds, and that was strangely intimate because it was the closest the two had ever been to each other without any verbal insults being flung, before shoving him off.

“Wow, kid, I’m impressed,” Jason admitted, because he wasn’t the type to hold back praise when he actually _was_ impressed with something.

“Tt. I was trained by the best. Of course I would be,” Damian’s dark cheeks were slightly flushed and he glared at Todd, but there was no real spite behind them this time.

“One point for each of you,” Bruce said, “now switch,”

Jason rolled his eyes at the abruptly direct order. If Bruce was proud, he didn’t show it.

Damian took Jason’s earlier position, and he looked slightly uneasy and tense. Clearly, he was experiencing Jason’s earlier discomfort and wasn’t reacting well to it.

It was almost a full minute, and Damian still hadn’t made his move yet. Jason could see the kid wasn’t used to this kind of training – Hell, the League of Assassins probably taught him things that were directly opposite to what they were doing now – and felt like he should say something.

But Damian was an irritable creature, so it was difficult to come up with words that wouldn’t embarrass or annoy him.

Instead, Jason just opted to say, “I can probably catch you, y’know,”

Damian acted like he didn’t hear Jason say anything, but Jason could see the tenseness in his limbs increase. Then, without warning, he was falling slowly backwards and Jason was thinking _‘about time’_ when in the blink of an eye, Damian managed to catch himself in a somersault.

Which was impressive. But he didn’t fall.

The kid stood there, his chest heaving as he glared at Jason like it was the older man’s fault that this happened. Even from a distance, Jason could see the drops of perspiration that beaded the boy’s forehead and neck – like he just overexerted himself. Then, without a word; Damian turned away from Jason.

And that was that.

There was an awkward silence in the air and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butcher’s axe or a cleaver and still fail.

Bruce’s voice was almost gentle as he announced, “Two for Jason, zero for Damian,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming up in two days' time. Hope you enjoyed the read - and again, feedback is much appreciated. I love reading ideas from readers, so don't be shy, alright? Until then, see you.


	3. Minefield 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we move on to the Minefield challenge! Dangerous obstacles since they're Bats, blinded partners and injuries waiting at every unknown step - but they'll make it. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is the 3rd chapter. Sorry for the late update, but I have major exam results coming up in two days' time and it's stressing me out - but hey, I can only wait. I wanted to finish the Minefield Challenge in one chapter but it was too long so I had to cut it in half. Well, enjoy!

“Tt,” was Damian’s reply as he folded his arms and assumed a bored look. But Jason could see that the previous activity in which he failed to fall had affected him, because he was training his gaze entirely on Bruce and pretending that Jason was air.

Somehow, Jason couldn’t help feeling a small touch of pity for the young Robin.

Dick was shooting Damian a worried look, but said nothing – which was a smart move. Damian was pissed off and irritable enough as it is and whatever Dick might have to say to him… it wouldn’t end well. Tim was already half asleep and didn’t seem to care, either way.

“Jason is leading by two points,” Bruce said. Although he didn’t show it, Jason was sure the older man was feeling a bit incredulous at the results.

“… Congrats, Jay,” Dick said, slightly hesitant but there was a sincerity in his tone.

“Yeah. Cool,” Tim said, rubbing his eyes.

“Tt,” Damian said.

“We will move on to the next one,” Bruce said, shooting them looks as if expecting someone to argue, “The next activity is slightly more challenging,” he said.

“Great,” Jason muttered, rolling his eyes.

“The activity is called ‘Minefield’. In this activity, there will be objects scattered on the ground. In pairs, one person will be blindfolded and is expected to cross the minefield created from point A to point B. His partner will give him instructions. This activity will instil trust in partners,” Bruce explained.

“Well, that sounds like fun,” Dick said, trying to sound optimistic.

“We need a bigger area to work in, so we will be relocating to the backyard of the manor where I’ve prepared the field,” Bruce continued.

The backyard of Wayne Manor was almost as vast as its front lawn. But it was hidden behind the imposing mansion and connected to a stretch of woods – they would have complete privacy over there.

“Go now?” Tim asked, yawning. He sounded like he wasn’t looking forward to it, but it wasn’t like they had a choice really.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded, “but as a leniency, we will split into pairs now and the partner to be blindfolded will wear his blindfold now before we relocate – this makes it easier for the blind partner to adapt to his environment,” Bruce said.

That actually made sense. But at the same time, it sounded like they were going to have trouble right from the start. And knowing that Bruce had prepared the ‘Minefield’ himself and considering his high expectations for all his protégés, it could only mean that the activity was more dangerous than they originally thought.

“Since Jason is the current winner, he gets to choose his partner from here; leaving the other two to pair up,” Bruce said, revealing three more bits of paper scattered in his hand.

Jason sighed dramatically, before loping forward and taking one at random.

“…I got Dick,” he said as soon as he saw the name, and couldn’t help the smirk forming on his face at his own sentence. Dick rolled his eyes and shrugged, apparently used to jokes that were split regarding his nickname.

“Tt. Which means I have the misfortune to be partnered with Drake,” Damian drawled, already forgetting the earlier incident and seemingly back to his old self.  

Tim glared balefully at Damian in which Damian returned the gesture. To Dick’s surprise and Damian’s disgust, Tim retaliated by sticking out his tongue – something very immature and so un-Tim.

“Tim! You don’t do stuff like that!” Dick chided him, more than a bit taken aback. But then again, Tim seemed like he was asleep on his feet and didn’t look like he cared much about what he was doing.

“To think that this immature imbecile could be expected to lead Wayne Enterprises. What is Father thinking?” Damian said scathingly.

Tim looked like he wanted to say something just as cutting back when Bruce interrupted them.

“That’s enough. Discuss who will be better at instructing and who will serve better being blinded. You have two minutes,” Bruce commanded, handing each duo a black piece of cloth that would serve as the blindfold.

Dick turned to Jason, blindfold in hand. “I don’t mind being the one blinded. I’ll do whatever you tell me to do,” Dick said generously.

The older man knew that his relationship with Jason was still on treacherous waters even after the reconciliation attempt earlier on, and he wanted to show Jason that he still did trust Jason. Dick also knew that Jason hated being restricted and ordered around; although he dealt with it fairly well if need be – Jason always preferred making his own decisions.

Dick was fully expecting Jason to accept his offer, and was surprised when it was turned down.

“Sounds real kinky and tempting,” Jason said with a snigger, “wow. You tell all the ladies that? No wonder they hang around,” Jason said with a leer which made Dick want to knock his head against the wall out of embarrassment and disgust.

“Nice offer, but no thanks, Dickie. We all know who the better leader between the two of us is. And besides, your vocal chords are pretty impressive – judging by the way you sing. You can drown out the other two back there in the minefield,” Jason said.

“My singing’s awesome, thank you very much. Its way better than yours, anyway,” Dick said automatically, but he agreed that Jason was right. Later in the field, he might have to raise his voice to ensure his instructions were heard.

Especially since Tim and Damian were arguing, and it didn’t seem like it took much to hear their raised voices echo through the Cave.

“If we’re gonna have to work together, _Damian,_ then you have to learn to shut up and stop insulting me!” Tim cried out, sounding frustrated.

“Tt. It’s not an insult if I’m merely stating the truth, Drake!” Damian replied angrily.

“Well, I don’t want to hear anymore stupid ‘truths’ you have, you opinionated little piece of…” Tim wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Bruce.

“Stop it, the both of you,” Batman growled from his corner of the Cave.

Tim looked like he just swallowed a lemon, clearly unhappy that he didn’t get to finish his retort. Damian shot the older boy a smug look, and Dick knew that one of them was going to die that day.

“Time’s up. Put on the blindfolds,” Bruce said, making his way to the staircase. “The partner instructing must not make physical contact with his blinded partner. You can only guide your partner verbally,” Bruce said.

“So we’re starting now? Can’t we get out of the Cave first?” Jason asked, eyeing the stairs that led to the floor above them. Even without being blinded, anyone could fall down the cold stone staircase if they weren’t careful; especially since some of the steps had moss growing at the sides.

“No,” Bruce replied shortly. “To increase the challenge, there are some hidden bars of soap on the steps leading to high ground. There is also a time limit. You need to reach the backyard of the Manor in fifteen minute’s time,” Bruce continued.

“Soap? Just what I need – another thing that will kill me,” Tim muttered to himself.

He had been arguing with Damian but the kid was adamant in being the one leading because he claimed he was best at leading and Tim was ‘an incompetent, blundering fool anyway so being in an all-dark environment wouldn’t make much of a difference to his clumsiness’.

In the end, Tim decided to be the more mature person – and he was also too tired to continue their argument any longer – and agreed that he would be the one blinded.

He was smirking when he had to bend down to Damian’s shorter height to allow the young Robin to blindfold him. No doubt Damian saw the smirk, because he tied on the piece of cloth viciously and tightly; so much that Tim could just about feel his blood circulation stop.

“OW! Damian, it’s too tight!” Tim hissed, slapping his hands away and struggling to undo the knot.

“To ensure you’re not cheating,” Damian said righteously.

“You alright there, Jay?” Dick asked, humming under his breath as he helped Jason put it on.

“As fine as I’ll ever be… considering that there’s a chance I’ll slip and break my neck later,” Jason muttered pessimistically, already feeling dread curling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ready?” Bruce asked from the top of the staircase. “Instructors, lead your blinded partners to the last step of the stone staircase and stay with me here. You must keep a distance of two meters away from your blinded partner at all times during the activity,” he said.

There was a scuffle of footsteps as the four younger vigilantes proceeded to do as ordered.

“You’re pulling my arm off, Damian!” Tim snapped as he was tugged in the direction of said stairs.

“Tt. Stop being so whiny, Drake, it is unbecoming of your age,” Damian answered snootily.

“Shut the Hell up, both of you! I can’t hear myself think,” Jason hissed in warning.

Dick and Damian left their partners directly next to each other and made their way to Bruce’s side. Bruce produced a small timer from the pocket of his trousers and clicked on it.

“Fifteen minutes to the backyard. Go,” he said.

Dick immediately put his hands to his mouth in the shape of a cup and started speaking loud and clearly in Jason’s direction. Damian, who was looking at Dick sharply from the corners of his eyes copied his actions.

“Okay, Jason, just lift your foot up a bit – higher. A bit more… yeah, alright – that’s the first step. Great! You have thirty-eight… no, um, forty-one more steps to go. You can do it!” Dick cheered, trying to sound upbeat.

“Drake, I’m sure you can remember the height of the steps. After all, you have climbed it countless of times to get to the Cave… So even a useless fool like you can – Drake, watch out!” Damian called out.

Tim was faster than Jason and was ahead of the Red Hood by a few steps; an impressive feat considering the fact that he was getting no help at all from his partner – but it was all for naught when he stepped on something small, round and slippery and found himself falling backwards.

“Damia – GHK!” Tim choked back a scream, as he found himself blinded and nothing underneath his feet for one terrifying second.  

Tim felt his shins connect painfully with the stone steps as he half-slid and half-fell a few steps back before managing to grab onto one of the steps. His grazed shins would have been the only injury in that incident, but his dangling feet managed to trip Jason up.

“What the fu -!” Jason shrieked, falling down on Tim’s legs, causing the younger man to groan.

For a few seconds, there was a silence – in which Jason and Tim struggled to catch their breaths and send praises to the Lord while Dick watched in silent horror and Damian… just seemed unimpressed.

Bruce palmed his face tiredly.

“... Are you guys okay?” Dick asked tentatively.

“I – what – do I _look_ okay to you?! Damian, you suck at giving instructions! I don’t _care_ how many times I’ve scaled the stairs; it’s entirely different when you’re blind as a Goddamned bat!” Tim yelled up the stairs, raising his head.

Jason, who was still on top of Tim’s lower half, snorted at Tim’s use of expression.

“And Jason, get off me! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you have your hand on my ass,” Tim said, and he sounded like he was grinding his teeth.   

“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault. I wasn’t the one who fell and messed things up. In fact, I was getting along just fine,” Jason complained, but he quickly retracted his hand.

“…Unfortunately, Todd is right. You slipped on a bar of soap, Drake, so it’s your fault,” Damian pointed out.

Dick could almost see the froth that was gathering at Tim’s mouth, and if he wasn’t blinded and pinned down by Jason; he would have ran up all the way and beat Damian with the bar of soap he slipped on; so Dick immediately jumped in.

“It’s not Tim’s fault, Damian, you know that,” Dick reprimanded the younger boy, before turning to look at Tim, “but it wasn’t all Damian’s fault either, Tim. The bars of soap are greyish in colour, so they blend really well with the steps. So we’re going to have to be careful,” Dick said.

“Can you guys stand up? Jason, try to get up and use the wall next to you to stabilise yourself since you’re closer,” Dick suggested. Once Jason had righted himself up, Dick nodded, satisfied. “Alright, we have a time limit to get to the backyard – and me and Damian can’t touch you. But there’s no rule saying that you and Tim can’t help each other out, Jason. Is there, Bruce?” Dick asked, turning to older man.

“No,” Bruce confirmed.

“Guess we get to hold hands now, Baby bird,” Jason said, already reaching out for Tim’s hand and pulling him up with ease. “Just like on our first date, remember?” he asked teasingly.

“If by ‘holding hands’ you mean trying to kill me, I remember,” Tim grumbled, but he held on to Jason’s hand tightly.

“You guys okay? Thirty-five more steps; you can do it,” Dick said determinedly.

“Yes. With the combined input of effort, it will be… less difficult,” Damian said, carefully choosing his words.

He was sullen after being scolded by Dick, but he knew he should have paid more attention since Drake was completely blind.

In all honesty, Damian didn’t see the underlying threat and although he didn’t have an active conscious – something that he had to build on once he joined Batman – he knew it was because of his carelessness that Drake stumbled.

“That’s right, Dami,” Dick said with a smile.

Damian turned red slightly at the nickname that Dick had given him and he scowled, but Dick knew that the younger boy liked the name.

It took a few more minutes, whereby Dick and Damian would intercept with instructions as they kept a watchful look on the steps that the two other boys were trying to get through; but finally, Tim and Jason managed to reach the top of the staircase.

Once they felt the warm summer air on their skin and the floor felt more spongy and springy, they knew that they were out of the Cave and on the carpeted floors of Wayne Manor.

“Thank God. It was takin’ ages,” Jason sighed.

“Seven minutes have passed. You have three more minutes,” Bruce’s voice floated to them from what seemed like a few meters ahead.

“Alright, guys – just turn to your left and walk forward. There aren’t many obstacles here, so you can take it easy,” Dick said.

Both Tim and Jason padded slowly but steadily in the direction that Dick had instructed them too. Tim strained his ears as he held Jason’s hand in a vice grip and inched forward. Being blind, his sense of hearing was sharpened and although Dick had mentioned they could take it easy, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

Sure enough, right when they were halfway through the hallway; something happened. But this time, it wasn’t Tim who had the misfortune of being plagued by an obstacle, but Jason.

“FREAKING HELL!” Jason barked out in surprise.

Tim felt the older man’s grip on him tighten, and suddenly Tim was being dragged down painfully to the ground. Tim managed to save himself this time, and used his other hand to prevent himself from hitting the ground. He winced as he felt his shoulder wince and protest at the sudden movement.

Jason was not so lucky. He had stepped on a patch of something slippery and tried to steady himself using Tim. He failed, however, and found himself plummeting to the ground on his back. He was grateful that the floors were carpeted so his head was cushioned in the landing, but he felt the breath knocked out of him.

“I told you we should have warned them, Grayson,” Damian said.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, Jay!” Dick called out across the hallway. “I saw the banana peel, but I didn’t think you would slip on it – especially since the carpet should have provided enough friction,” he added, confused.

“You saw the freaking peel but you didn’t tell me?! Great job, _Dick,_ now I can scratch slipping on a banana peel off my bucket list. I always wanted to do that,” Jason snapped in irritation, clearly embarrassed that he was taken down by a fruit peel.

“Tt. Do not kid yourself, Todd. Even without the banana peel, your coordination and balance are one of the worst things I have ever had the misfortune of seeing. One of your many weakness,” Damian answered back in a drawl.

Tim was already scrambling up to his feet when Jason replied.

“Watch it, kid. At least I can fall,” he said. It was a weird reply, but the silence from Damian showed that the comment hit the younger boy hard.

Tim realised that Jason was referring to the earlier activity as he dragged Jason along, carefully planting his feet firmly on the ground. He could hear the distant sound of birds chirping nearby and knew that they were close to the doors that led to the backyard.

Then, they were out in the sunshine and Tim couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief – they still had to go through the Minefield that Bruce had created and Tim was sure the older man would turn the simple trust game into a life and death situation. Bruce was good at that.

“We’re out. We made it,” Tim sighed, leaning against Jason’s sturdy form.

“Yes, and with thirty seconds to spare,” said Bruce, “both teams are qualified to go into the next round. Good work,” Bruce said in what sounded like a monotone – but Tim knew that he meant it.

“And now we come to the Minefield. Instructors, lead your partners to the starting line and stand here by me. You will not be allowed to move from your position to aid your partner as per usual, but you can instruct them verbally,” Bruce announced.

Jason released Tim’s grip from his, already missing the warm contact. He was blind and slightly disorientated from the fall, and knowing that Tim was just as blind as he was and going through the same problem was comforting.

“How’s the Minefield, Dickie? Is it as bad as it sounds?” he asked, as Dick pulled him to what he assumed was the starting line.

“Well, you know… it’s difficult, but if we work together I’m pretty sure there won’t be any injuries,” Dick replied in a cheerful tone – way to cheerful for Jason’s liking. Which meant that the Minefield was probably bad.

“There’re _spikes_?” Tim’s voice echoed from across the backyard, sounding incredulous.

“Damian! You’re not allowed to warn Tim beforehand,” Bruce scolded, sounding annoyed.

“It’s okay, Jaybird, we’re going to make it. Trust me,” Dick said, determination in his voice as he squeezed Jason’s shoulders comfortingly.

When the contact was lost, however; Jason couldn’t help but be doubtful.

“…Fine. Just hopin’ there aren’t any more banana peels lying around,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! I tried to make sure I gave enough screen time to all the characters (except Bruce because he's just the facilitator) and I hope I didn't disappoint. Feedback is much appreciated since it keeps me going. Leave a kudos if you liked it. Until next time!


End file.
